


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by okelay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the s1 finale. The moment Elizabeth saw how much John cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> italics show actual dialogue from the show

 

_"I don't need to explain myself to you, Doctor, and I don't need your co-operation."_

_"But you could probably use mine ... sir. So with all due respect, please answer Doctor Weir's question"_

Elizabeth never realized how much John trusted and respected her until that moment.

What he was willing to do for her.

No action ever spoke louder.

And she realized she felt the same. She would do the same.

She would do anything for him.

_"You can't"._

_"I have to, and you know it."_

Yes, she did. But she didn't want to lose him. Not now when she needed him the most.

She remembered his earlier actions. He had trusted her. Now it was her turn.

_"John.."_

They had to save Atlantis. All she could do was pray and hope he came back.

_"Go"_


	2. business before pleasure

**Business Before Pleasure**

_"Target has been neutralised"_

" _He did it"  
_

He's gone.

John Sheppard has given his life for us.

If only I could find a proper way to say thanks.

I can build a statue, name the planet after him and still it wouldn't be enough.

" _Atlantis, this is Sheppard"_

I'm alive! I wasn't ready to die yet, not without finishing some business before.

" _John!"_

It can't be! He's dead!

Is it really him?

Alive?

Does this mean…?

" _What other Sheppards do you know?"_

Yes ,Liz ,it's me.

I guess someone upthere likes me…

" _Atlantis, this is Sheppard, come in. Atlantis! "_

Are you ok? Where are you?

" _Elizabeth ... I repeat ... This is Sheppard. What is your status?"_

You can't be gone, not now when i'm back

Answer, Elizabeth, where the hell are you?

" _We're still here. That's our status"_

We're ok. The plan worked.

" _Don't scare me like that!"_

Thank God!

Thinking Elizabeth Weir is in danger is very bad for me.

" _Well, im home"_

Atlantis is still here. We are so close to saving it I'm almost thinking ways to celebrate. i left without any hope to come back, but I didn't think it twice.

I was ready to die protecting my home. When did atlantis became home? I'm not sure, but it is.

" _Yes, you are…"_

Thank God!

He's back and in one piece.

He's getting a second chance. All of us are.

We have to make the most of it.

" _i truly thought…"_

The few seconds I thought he was gone I almost wanted to give up, this city wouldn't be the same without him. I don't know if I could do my job without his help, I've grown so accostumed to his presence, his advices, even his smirk.

He was gone less than a minute and I already missed him.

" _Yeah, I thought the same thing about you a minute ago…"_

it was only a second, but it was the longest second I ever felt

the doubt, the possibility of having lost Atlantis, Elizabeth and all it's inhabitants…it's too horrible to even imagine.

I was prepared to die for them but I can't picture life without them.

I felt a deja-vu to the whole genni situation, when for a few minutes I thought Elizabeth was dead. That experience taught me I'd do anything for her and to avenge her.

" _We gotta stop that"_

i think we need a vacation. The past few weeks have been absolutely stressful and it's noticeable on Elizabeth and on me too.

She has barely eaten and I don't know when was the last time I saw her eating.

" _I'd like that"_

maybe if we survive we could take a vacation.

I'd like a few days of relaxation with no threats, just to rest, eat well, just let the guard down. Everyone needs a little time off.

" _So,uh, where are we?"_

It feels like it, but Atlantis isn't safe yet.

Almost, but not quite there.

And before anything else, the city, we must be safe.

That must be our first priority now.

" _Still got some work to do"_

After work is over, I'll have time to plan a little vacation.


End file.
